It Was Always You
by snivellusandlily
Summary: Dramione drabbles. AU, does not really follow the storyline of the original series. Sweet fluffy stuff for hopeless romantics...I think. Random stuff, ideas for the story, bla bla bla thrown in. "He had never doubted that she was the one. It had always been her, and he could not have imagined his life or his love turning out in any other way."
1. Chapter 1

**I know I've kind of left "Opposites Attract" hanging there but I haven't worked on the story in so long (final IB exams, the release of my results, internships and that sort of stuff) that I need some time to gain my bearings again. Yeah, I'm literally re-reading my story again to jog my memory on where I left off, and to be honest I'm not impressed with my own writing so I'm surprised that many people read it harharhar.**

**Anyway, in the mean time, I felt like writing a bit more so this "story" will be more of a series of Dramione drabbles. Enjoy (:**

The first time he saw her was at King's Cross. Despite the distance between the two, it was kind of hard to overlook her really, with her bushy mane (he could hardly call THAT hair), bucktooth-ed smile and the haughty, know-it-all way with which she carried herself.

_Ugh, just what I need, another bossy female in my life. An ugly one at that._

Somehow, Draco Malfoy knew that this girl would soon become another source of annoyance by his side, the first being his mother of course. Sneering in her general direction, he turned his head away. Yet for some reason, as if controlled by an unseen force, he felt his neck inclining back again, his eyes inexplicably searching for that wild brown hair. Blonde hair, black hair (oh god, that must be Pansy…please don't let her look this way…), red hair….Weasleys of course, those filthy blood traitors…yet there was no sign of her. Suppressing the dull disappointment in his chest, he felt his mother's nimble hands pressing on his shoulders, guiding him towards the Hogwart's Express.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco rolled his eyes at the dimwitted snickering that was coming from the mouths of Crabbe and Goyle as they took turns sticking their new wands in…shall we say…_inappropriate_ areas. _Those incompetent fools_. If it weren't for his father's insistence, he would not be seen dead around these two trolls. Even so, as his own father stated, it is always useful to have larger "friends" by his side. Instead, he focused his attention on Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Wait, take that back…he was _trying_ to hold a conversation with Blaise whilst ignoring Pansy's high-pitched squeaking.

Right when they began discussing the different houses of Hogwarts and their respective attributes, they heard the compartment door slide open. There she was, standing there, impatience written all over her face. "Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost his."

Silence permeated the compartment as the group got over their dumbfounded expressions at the sudden appearance of this girl and processed her words. After the initial recognizing of her as the girl he had taken notice of at the station, Draco turned his face aside and stared out the window, deliberately ignoring her. It was hardly a glance, but that was all it took for her to make an impression on him. He was staring at the scenery, yet all he saw were her chocolate brown eyes, full of life. He scowled, shaking his head to empty it of the image.

Blaise spoke first. "No, I think we would have noticed if one did come into our compartment…"

Sighing, the girl nodded, as if this answer were nothing more than what she expected. "Thanks anyways. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"I'm Blaise. It was nice to meet you."

Draco risked another glance, only catching sight of her bushy mane and the swishing of her Hogwarts cloak. And then she was gone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Draco Malfoy!"

He sauntered up to the stool. The sorting hat barely touched his head before the booming voice announced "_Slyherin_!" He smirked. Of course, there had never been any question of him becoming a member of a house other than Slytherin.

Seated at the long dining table in the Great Hall, he fiddled with the cutlery, one hand covering up a yawn. _This is so BOOORING_. He couldn't wait to have the Sorting Ceremony over with so he could start eating. Then, he heard her name.

"Hermione Granger!"

His head perked up. Her footsteps echoed throughout the Hall as she approached the front in a brisk, no-nonsense way. Perched upon the stool, the Hat sat on her head, deliberating.

"_Gryffindor!"_

Cheers erupted at the table on the far side of the Hall, welcoming its newest member, drowning out the sinking feeling of a certain blonde-haired Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

"…Both my parents are non-magical, and it was ever so much of a surprise when we received the letter from Hogwarts saying that I was a witch with magical abilities…of course, I always knew there was something about me, 'cause I could just make things float sometimes, and…"

Hermione's voice faded out. Draco stood at the entrance of the Great Hall, shell-shocked by what he had accidentally overheard. Granger, a mudblood? How could it be….

Of all the people that had to be muggle-born, it had to be her. And of all the people to have been born into a proud, pureblood family, it had to be him.

Perhaps they were destined to be enemies after all. Yet, for some reason, Draco wished that he could choose otherwise.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her. It was him, the pale boy from the train compartment. _What was his name again?_ She ruffled through her memories, thinking back to the Sorting Ceremony. _Ah, yes. Draco Malfoy._ It was strange. She had felt his gaze at King's Cross, and then again at the Ceremony. It seemed as if he had taken interest in her.

_Then why did he purposely avoid me on the Hogwart's Express?_ She knew that he had seen her at the door, but at her appearance, he seemed to suddenly develop a curiosity towards the fields that they passed by.

Perhaps, he, like all other purebloods, as she could tell from his last name Malfoy, held distaste towards muggle-borns such as herself. Hermione knew he would not be the first to hold a grudge against her due to her blood status, and he certainly would not be the last.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco lay on his bed, facing the canopy above him. Pulling the locket he had on him 24/7 out of his shirt he opened it and gazed at the picture of his mother. Elegant and graceful, exactly mirroring the high social class to which she belonged. Seemingly lacking emotion on the outside, but Draco knew better. Her bark was worse than her bite, and she had always been the more caring parent to him.

"_Both my parents are non-magical"_

"_Both my parents are non-magical"_

"_Both my parents are non-magical"_

…he couldn't get it out of his mind. Grunting with frustration, he swung his legs off his bed and moved towards the window. It was a full moon tonight. The cold, pale white moon hung in the dark night sky, like an orb. It were as if the tendrils of moonlight were reaching towards him, clutching him, manipulating all that he was fated to be. _The moon. It actually reminds me of myself. How queer. _And for the first time in his life, Draco had no wish to follow in the footsteps of his father.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I think I'll leave this some place safe for Longbottom to retrieve it from!"

In his hand was Longbottom's Remembrall. He tossed it up in the air, watching it spin a few circles before flawlessly catching it again. He couldn't control himself, couldn't contain his delusive desire to show off his flying skills in front of Granger. Gesturing mockingly towards Potter, he sneered "Too scared to come for me, Potter?"

He swooped through the air. Nothing felt better than the wind in his hair when he was out on the fields flying. Sweeping past the other scared first years, his eyes flickered towards her. The fuming, dark look on Hermione's face wiped the grin right off of his face. Struggling to maintain his mask of pleasure at the mickey he was taking out of the Gryffindors, he tossed the ball high in the air, waiting for Potter to respond.

He needed to keep this up. The act of bullying was his constant reminder of who he was, and what it meant to be a Malfoy. He knew exactly what would happen if his father found out about his…unruly affections…and it wasn't a pretty picture for either himself or Granger.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Owls flooded into the Great Hall. Hermione looked up, not really expecting to receive anything herself, yet finding it fun to watch the owls as they inelegantly landed into the students' breakfast, and the joyous expressions on her classmates' faces when they hear from home.

A particularly beautiful owl with sleek feathers soared overhead, clutching an enormous parcel in its claws effortlessly. She stared at it in awe…until it landed smoothly in front of Malfoy.

Malfoy grinned as he tore at the packaging, his eyes lighting up when he saw all the treats his mother had sent over to him. Picking up a chocolate frog, he happily bit into the sweet.

Hermione noticed for the first time what Malfoy looked like when his smile reached his eyes. The frown lines, so often present, disappeared, and he looked like any other 11 year old child receiving a parcel from someone he loved. Smiling to herself, she thought: _So that's why so many of my girl friends find him attractive_. And he was. Attractive, that is. She would have to be blind not to see it now, but she would have died before she admitted this aloud.

Forking some of the delicious omelet into her mouth, she looked up once more. All of the other Slytherins by Malfoy's side had already taken to focusing on their breakfast, and so no one else saw the brief moment of vulnerability he displayed. He looked so lost then, nothing like the tough pureblood Malfoy he so often showed himself to be.

_I wonder what that was about?_ Hermione was baffled. She wouldn't have considered him as one to be sentimental…


	3. Chapter 3

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know…"

Professor Quirrell crumpled into a heap in the middle of the Great Hall.

When his words were finally registered in everyone's minds, chaos ensued. Draco scanned the Gryffindor table on impulse. _Where is she…_There was no sign of the bushy-haired girl. She wasn't in the Great Hall, and whilst he was almost certain she wouldn't be in the dungeons at this moment, his heart still twinged with worry for her. A million worst case scenarios rolled through his mind…_She is probably in the library stuffing more knowledge into that bushy head of hers…but what if the troll left the dungeon? What if she suddenly felt the need to practice her potion-making skills and went down there instead? What if…_

The "what ifs" were gnawing at his mind and he could take it no longer. Draco stood up abruptly, and, ignoring the questioning looks on his friends' faces, he briskly walked out of the Hall. Once out the doors, he broke into a sprint. His footsteps thudded heavily against the marble floor as he craned his neck left and right looking for Hermione. Then, in his peripheral vision, he saw Harry and Ron running in the opposite direction towards which the rest of the Gryffindor students were headed. Finding it suspicious, he decided to follow them, in hopes that perhaps they had an idea of where Hermione might be right now.

The three of them twisted and turned through numerous corridors, and it became obvious to Draco that the two buffoons before him had no idea where they were going. Then, a scream was heard. Harry and Ron looked at each other, before shouting in unison. "Hermione!"

Hermione was cowering in the corner of a girl's bathroom, raw fear evident in her eyes as a mountain troll stood before her. The _thing_ leaned downed, stared at her in the eye, before opening its mouth and roared into her face. Draco stood at the doorway, watching intently. He braced himself for the moment where his assistance may be required. As of right now, it wouldn't be a good idea for Harry and Ron to see him rushing in to save Hermione…

He gaped in disbelief as Harry took a running leap, clambering onto the troll's shoulders. _What the heck does he think he is doing?_ He was having trouble understanding the purpose of this action. Then, Ron raised his wand….

Even before he opened his mouth, Draco knew that Ron would not be able to correctly perform the spell. He feared for Hermione's safety. As Ron began to say the words, Draco muttered them quietly under his breath:

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The troll's bat floated up, before falling down onto its owner's skull with a sickening crack.

Draco watched from a distance as Harry, Ron and Hermione gave each other congratulatory smiles. "I can't believe I did it!" Ron exclaimed.

_Imbecile._ Draco walked back to his common room with a smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

A slight breeze flitted through the grounds of Hogwarts, and Draco hitched his cloak a bit higher, snuggling deeper into the warm material. He felt wonderfully liberated. Sometimes, he would just go take a stroll across the grounds to escape the cold, suffocating atmosphere in the Slytherin dungeons. He found that the cool night air was always able to clear his mind, leaving him feeling refreshed. There was another up side….he had recently taken to standing under the Gryffindor Tower, staring up at the lighted windows, and wondering which room held a sleeping Hermione Granger. How he wished he could nick a broom and fly by the windows, just to risk a peek…

He inhaled deeply, eyes closed. Hmmm. The smell of the woods, carried by the breeze was just –

He thought he just saw something moving by the hut of that great big oaf, Hogwarts' gamekeeper. Curious, he approached the wooden hut cautiously. By default, students should not be out of bed at this time, and certainly should not be wandering around the grounds. He, of course, was never one to follow the rules.

Reaching the hut, he stood tall on his toes, and peeked in. What he saw nearly caused his eyes to pop out. Figuratively, that is.

A dark, scaly _thing_ was stumbling around the table, letting out the occasional hacking cough that would release a small burst of flames. A baby dragon. Draco could not believe his eyes. What kind of an _idiot_ would get their hands on a dragon egg, hatch it, and possibly attempt to raise it?...In a wooden hut at that? Oh, right. _This_ idiot. He could not help but roll his eyes in the oaf's direction. Then, he suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place. _Oh, yeah. The moving shapes I saw by the door just now…_

It was Potter, Weasley and Hermione. He had almost forgotten how close the three were with the gamekeeper. Draco stifled a chuckle when he saw that his classmates were just as dumbfounded as he. Obviously, he didn't do a very good job of it as Potter suddenly looked over.

"!" Draco's eyes widened, and he quickly fled towards the Entrance Hall before he was discovered.

o-o-o-o-o

"It was Draco Malfoy."

Harry announced, after rushing to the door to see who the intruder was. There was no mistakening the blonde hair. "He knows now. What should we do?"

"Hagrid, you have to send him away. Knowing Malfoy, he is going to rat you out the first chance he has. You're keeping an illegal dragon in a wooden hut, for goodness' sake!"

"…I…I guess you're right, 'Ermione. But…he is just a baby. Mummy will miss 'im so much…" Hagrid burst into tears.

Hermione was furious at Malfoy. Sure, there was no way Hagrid could really raise a dragon in that hut of his, but Malfoy's appearance ruined everything. How on earth would they have the time to contact Ron's brother, hear out his response, and get a dragon safely off the grounds before the others found out about it…?

o-o-o-o-o

Draco paced around his bedroom. His footsteps were soft, hardly audible - a skill he had achieved in all the years he had to sneak around the Malfoy Manor soundlessly, for fear of angering his Father. Everyone else was asleep. So concentrated on his thoughts was Draco that the thunderous snoring didn't even bother him in the slightest.

_What should I do…what should I do…_

He was contemplating telling McGonagall about what he saw tonight. On one hand, Hermione was sure to hate him even more than ever, if he were to rat them out. On the other hand, there was no way he could allow Hagrid to raise a baby dragon in his hut. He knew that Hermione would be involved, and the dangers that could arise from this situation were countless. She could be bitten or burnt, or, even worse, the whole hut might burn to the ground with one cough from the dragon, trapping her in this fiery coffin. He shuddered at the thought.

No. If Hermione wanted to hate him, let it be. He was not going to risk her safety, just for his own selfish means. And anyway, he had been doing a great job of angering her. One more thing to put on the list of reasons of why she hates him would hardly make a difference.

He would seek out McGonagall tomorrow.

**A/N: I just felt like writing this but I don't have the books with me and stuff so the scene may not be exactly like the original. But hey, I warned you that this would be slightly AU. PS scenes should probably come to a close by the next chapter or so. (:**


End file.
